Detalhes Sórdidos
by cintia-cullen
Summary: Nada que lemos era verdade. E agora Edward Cullen irá revelar um de seus segredinhos sujos. "Sabe, posso ser vampiro. Ter sido casto um dia, um cavalheiro nato. Mais também tenho meus pequenos segredos sujos." O que Stephenie Meyer nunca nos contou.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mais uma de minhas loucuras, desculpem os erros de português e o linguajar. **_

_**Não é minha intenção ofender ninguém. Espero que gostem...**_

****** Crepúsculo não me pertence,apenas brinco com os personagens**

**Todos os direitos para Stephenie Meyer.**

**NÃO ESQUEÇA DE DEIXAR SUA REVIEW  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**# Edward POV - Capitulo único #**

Todo mundo sabe que minha historia de amor com a Bella foi contado ao mundo por Stephenie Meyer. O que ninguém sabe foi que eu contei essa historia a ela, e é claro ocultei os detalhes sórdidos, fantasiando varias partes dela e até inventando muita coisa. Deixei aflorar minha imaginação até porque Steph iria lançar a historia narrada pela Bella coisa de autora chata sabe, porque para ela os leitores, que são em maioria mulheres iriam gostar mais da visão por uma mulher apaixonada. E como Bella é meio louca resolvi eu mesmo contar. Então ela somente adaptava com seus "sentimentos femininos" digamos assim.

Sabe, posso ser vampiro. Ter sido casto um dia, um cavalheiro nato. Mais também tenho meus pequenos segredos sujos.

Claro que não irei contar tudo, só que eu posso realmente ler pensamentos sabe. Ler mentes alheias é meu dom e por conta disso eu sei muito bem o que os leitores da Stephenie pensaram sobre Amanhecer. O último livro da saga de amor Crepúsculo argh! As meninas ficam todas alvoroçadas pela minha pessoa. É verdade que eu só tenho olhos para a minha querida esposinha Bella e não vou traí-la só que o que mais me irrita é as tais autoras de fanfics, minha nossa!

Precisa colocar tão explicito assim minha vida, no tal universo alternativo com a Bella. E não só com ela, para vocês terem uma noção do quanto isso está me afetando essas pervas resolveram fazer vários, como é mesmo que elas chamam... Ah sim, Shipper esse é o nome do negócio que elas colocam quando vão publicar suas historinhas.

Por exemplo, Edward /Cacau, Edward /Ana, Edward / Meredith, Lauri / Jasper, Carlisle / Cíntia (nem meu pai escapa da fúria que são essas garotas) além do famoso e clássico Edward / Bella. Claro que aprendi muito escutando os pensamentos dessas garotas. Não bem, eu aprendi varias posições novas. Jeitos diferentes de dar prazer a uma mulher, e muitas coisas que nem em meus 108 anos eu sonharia.

Mais voltando ao foco, muitos fãs ficaram decepcionados com Amanhecer. Eles queriam algo mais do casal e eu não queria contar a minha vida sexual para uma tiazinha mórmon e puritana né? O que ela iria pensar de mim? Que eu era um vampiro safado, com absoluta certeza. Então eu fiz minha versão dos fatos ocorridos em minha lua de mel e também de outras coisas do decorrer da minha vida.

Então eu resolvi tirar um pouco das frustrações de vocês, e contar uma coisa exclusiva. Só para vocês. Um momento ultra, hiper, mega quente. Entre minha esposa e eu, logo após sua transformação.

**Vocês estão preparados para conhecer o verdadeiro Edward Cullen?**

Então... Vamos lá, Bella pode até me matar, só que descobri nos registros dela no nosso computador que alguns dias atrás ela contou um segredinho seu para varias meninas. Então foda-se, eu posso expor nossa vida sexual para o mundo. **(N/A: Ver Morango do Inferno)**

Bella tinha acabado de ser transformada, já tinha conhecido nossa pequena perva, apelido que eu mesmo dei a ela. Quando ela escolheu meu futuro genro o cacho... Digo lobo. Jacob Black. Não me leve a mal. Eu amo minha filha, é apenas um apelidinho carinhoso oras. E se Bella sonhar com esse apelido ela me esfola vivo ou seria morto?

Enfim, e como era seu aniversário e minha querida mãe junto com meus queridos irmãos e pai. Nos deram uma casa de presente. O aniversário era da Bella, porém a familia sempre foi minha, e ela só entrou agora. Então é nosso!

Alice prevendo o futuro sabia que eu já não estava me agüentando, passei dias sem mulher. Eu não sou muito certinho desde que conheci Bella, mais respeite sua gravidez. Então Alice logo parou com a ladainha e deu a desculpa que iria caçar com Jasper. Então ela me deixou mostrar nossa casa para Bella.

Graças a deus eu sou vampiro e com minha super visão eu vi a casa. Era bonita mais eu estava afim de ação, a casa eu conheceria depois. Com mais calma, mais antes eu queria era me aliviar e agora sem a ladainha "Eu posso te machucar Bella. Não é certo sou muito mais forte..." Simples, agora ela era como eu. E eu estava louco para matar a saudades e fazer valer a pena o sofrimento que penei em transar com ela na velocidade 1 do créu, agora seria na velocidade 100. A velocidade que nem ao menos ela sabia que existia.

Prensei-a na porta e sorri torto, o sorriso malicioso nada daquilo que a Steph publicou. Nada que o sorriso torto fazia corações disparar, não era amor. Era tesão.

Bella me olhava confusa e assim que seus instintos vampiristicos aguçaram e ela entendeu onde eu queria chegar e me facilitou um pouco. A ergui do chão com um braço só, sim eu sou forte vocês não leram a descrição da Steph, no primeiro livro? Onde ela diz que tenho braços musculosos? Desconfio que ela tenha um tesão retraído pela minha pessoa. De vez em quando, enquanto contava a ela nossa história notava uns olhares dela. Muito sugestivos, mais ela é casada e eu também. Enfim quem sabe um dia quando meu casamento estiver parado. O que eu duvido, eu não pegue a tia? Brincadeiras a parte. Agora vou salvar Amanhecer, e salvar do puritanismo que eu tive que estabelecer para não expor a mim e minha familia.

_**Flashback on**_

Bem como ia dizendo ergui Bella do chão com meus braços musculosos que Steph adora. Aquela velha tá na minha, ela acha que eu sou cego ou o que? E arranquei sua calcinha ela usava um vestido que me facilitava e muito raguei o resto do seu vestido enquanto Bella fazia o mesmo com as minhas. Vocês tinham que ver a cara da Steph enquanto contava isso a ela. A velha ficou totalmente corada, ainda bem que eu era controlado. Apesar de hoje ser vegetariano, nunca gostei de sangue de velho. ele é ruim tem um gosto ruim, gosto de asilo filha da puta!

Bella era rápida, por ser recém nascida. Como ela era mais forte eu considerei deixá-la tomar conta da situação. Deixaria ela acabar comigo, no bom sentido é claro.

- Você é muito safada!

- Ah sou sim, agora não temos mais que nos preocupar e acho isso ótimo.

Ela mordia meu pescoço eram mordidas leves, que mesmo assim me levavam a loucura Bella foi descendo pelo meu corpo agarrando firmemente meu membro e masturbando com maestria. Onde foi que ela aprendeu isso? Será que o veneno vinha já com guia super atualizado. "Leve seu marido a loucura?"

Ela apertava e deslizava as mãos. Porra nenhum vampiro merece isso. Eu disse que ia deixá-la tomar conta, mais não dá. Quando eu dei por mim a boca de Bella já estava deslizando em alta velocidade, perdi minhas forças ali mesmo.

Puxei seus cabelos para ela ficar da minha altura subi suas pernas enroscando em minha cintura, correndo em seguida na minha velocidade normal para o quarto. A soltei de mim e a joguei na cama. Ok a cama quebrou, quem se importa? eu ia tirar o pai da miséria mesmo. Abri suas pernas violentamente deixando totalmente arreganhada, vendo sua entrada brilhando com sua excitação. Eu sabia que ali não era o momento para ter aquele pensamento mais eu pensei.

" Obrigada Senhor que Renesmee não nasceu do modo convencional, já imaginou como seria reconstruir meu catinho feliz? O.o assustador"

Como se ela fosse um leão da montanha estreite meus olhos e fui furiosamente para cima da minha presa, entrando nela e estocando forte e na velocidade 100 do créu.

- Edward mais forte!

- Então pede, pede por mais.

- Mais forte – e ela se abriu mais, outra qualidade vampiresca, elasticidade!

Bella gemia e se contorcia aquilo estava pegando fogo, podíamos ser gelados mais juntos. Éramos como uma fogueira em brasa. Nossos lábios se encontraram novamente, nossas bocas se movendo com urgência. Era tão bom não ter mais limites, suas pernas se fecharam em minhas costas. Fazendo nossos corpos se tornarem praticamente um só, e então eu gruinhi em seu ouvido. O tesão saindo de cada parte do meu corpo e do dela. era incrível a corrente elétrica que passava por nós, sai dela com um rosnado de protesto ecoando pelas paredes. Movi 2 dedos para o lugar onde antes era preenchido perfeitamente pelo meu membro e depois levei a minha boca.

- Seu gosto continua delicioso, meu amor.

- Então me deixa comprovar se o seu continua da mesma forma.

Ela mal terminou de falar e já me empurrou contra a cama ficando de quatro empinando a bunda em direção ao meu rosto. Seu cheiro que antes fazia minha garganta arder. Quando seu sangue cantava para mim, não era mais um "problema" agora o que cantava para mim era o cheiro do mel que escorria de sua vulva.

Fiquei ali pensando na sorte que eu tinha de ter uma mulher super gostosa em cima de mim agora, e fui acordado do devaneio quando ela abocanhou meu membro vagarosamente deslizando até o fundo de sua garganta, e voltando roçando seus dentes no meu membro ela me provocava, ora indo rápido ou lentamente. Sempre roçando seus dentes enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam em minhas bolas.

Bella se distanciou um pouco do meu rosto me masturbando com suas mãos, agora ágeis. E com uma velocidade incrível passou a língua por toda a extensão das minhas bolas abocanhado-as no final. Se eu não tinha apelidos para minha esposa. Agora ela poderia ter, boquinha de ouro seria.

Aquilo era demais para mim e dou graças a deus e aos anos de pura experiência em controle. Acho que o controle para não atacá-la, também foi um controle para não gozar precocemente. Posicionei minhas mãos em seu quadril e puxei em direção ao meu rosto, ela se sentou e então eu pude desfrutar do gosto incrivelmente perfeito que saía dela.

Usava minha língua de todas as maneiras possíveis a penetrava com minha língua tentando ao máximo chegar a seu ponto mais sensível. Bella gemia e rebolava em meu rosto e gritava meu nome, se tinha duvidas que a floresta inteira ouviria seus gritos, agora eu tinha certeza que poderiam ser ouvidos até na China. Bella se contorcia e eu sabia que ela estava gozando minha língua estava sendo massageada pelos espasmos provocados por seu orgasmo, me dando mais de seu mel delicioso. Eu não queria gozar ainda e eu sabia que seus gritos e sua mão me estimulariam a isso, eu precisava de mais, precisava ter todas as experiências com ela, ter prazer de todas as formas e sentidos ensinados ou não.

Agarrei seus cabelos com a mão livre fazendo Bella se reerguer e com meu movimento rápido a posicionei de quatro e estoquei sem aviso indo fundo arrancando gritos mais altos. Estocava rápido enquanto Bella segurava na cabeceira da cama que se esfarelou em sua mão agora ela entendia porque eu quebrei a cama na Ilha Esme e por mim essa também ficaria só o pó. Ninguém iria reparar mesmo, era só comprar outra depois. Eu queria que ela tivesse outro orgasmo que ela se entregasse à mais estocadas eu acabei gozando gritando seu nome e urrando enquanto era apertado por suas paredes vaginais.

_**Flashback off**_

Depois de toda aquela putaria com os Volturis. Sim, aquilo foi uma putaria dos infernos como o Aro se submete a isso? Fala sério, ele se dizia o rei dos Vampiros e ficou com medo de um bebê, que se não fosse meio vampiro com certeza ficaria por ai nos gugus e dadas. Mais é minha filha, então a pervinha tinha que ser do caralho não acham?

Resumindo aquela putaria nada mais foi que Aro Volturi com o cu trancado de tanto medo, estava querendo saber qual perigo ele corria se minha filha tivesse grandes poderes. E então após a chegada de Nahuel, Aro e suas bixonas. Porque Demetri, Felix, Marcus e afins são todos gays. Não que eu tenha algum preconceito, não é de minha natureza ser preconceituoso, não vêem que deixo minha filha namorar com um pulguento.

Carlisle coitado, ele que o diga já tentaram pegar meu pai, só que o sangue de Esme é mais forte. E graças ao Senhor, eles perceberam que minha filha é um ser super inofensivo. Apenas aprendendo em seu novo mundo como qualquer bebê ou vampiro. No seu caso meio vampiro.

Após a palhaçada cada um foi para o seu lado. e eu e minha familia fomos para casa colocamos, Nessie em seu berço e nos encaminhamos para nosso ninho de amor. Nada melhor que sexo após um dia super estressante não é mesmo? Foi então que Bella fez algo surpreendente ela me deixou entrar em sua mente, coisa que eu nunca consegui porque eu achava que ela era oca ou tinha algum problema mental, e era apenas seu escudo. Consegui visualizar cada detalhe de nossas noites maravilhosas, cada beijo e cada detalhe que ela sentia quando estava comigo.

Agora você sabe – Ela disse com sua voz rouca e sexy – ninguém nunca sentiu tanto tesão por você quanto eu.

Claro que vocês se lembram dessa parte, mais é claro que na baboseira besta que eu contei do "Agora você sabe... ninguém nunca te amou tanto quanto eu te amo" sim minha relação com Bella é amor puro não é só sexo, ta é mais fogo do que amor às vezes ah... foda-se ... Vocês sabem o que eu quero dizer não é mesmo?

- Você está quase certa eu sei de uma exceção.

- Mentiroso!

- Você pode fazer de novo e me mostrar o que pretende fazer na nossa noite de sexo selvagem, antes que a pervinha da Nessie acorde?

- Edward já pedi para não chamá-la assim...

- Você diz isso porque não tem noção das coisas que essa garota anda pensando com o cacho... Com o Jacob...

E então vocês acham que a Stephenie não ia ficar chocada? Obvio... Por isso que eu menti e omiti e para poupar o coração da velha, se ela já estava louca só de me ver ali contando nossa historia para ela imagina se conto a verdade.

**Fim**

* * *

**Veja também:**

_Uma noite no Bingo Erótico_

_Morango do Inferno_

_You get me closer to god_

_

* * *

  
_

**Gostou? Sim? Não? **

**Quero sua opinião, não deixe de dar a sua.**

**Reviews please! **


	2. Vem gente!

Vamos fazer o marketing / convite para saírem da moitinha e comparecerem a nova fic.

* * *

_Um Crime Perfeito. _

**Resumo:**

O Marido de Isabella fora assassinado!

James Swan o premiê da França foi assassinado de maneira brutal. Sua esposa presenciou o fato, desde então muito abalada, foi parar em uma clinica, meses se passam e nenhum sinal do Assassino. Bella nunca quis falar sobre o assunto, e diz não se lembrar dos fatos e nem do rosto do assassino. Uma nova onda de assassinatos vem ocorrendo. Premiês, Ministros, Gângsters.

Todos são assassinados da mesma forma que marido de Bella, ou pior ela por sua vez está bem e quer recomeçar sua vida, infelizmente o assassino de seu marido não pensa da mesma forma. Bella sofrerá as conseqüências de ter sido tão fiel ao marido, até na hora de sua morte. O assassino quer que ela pague com sua vida, mas será que o Agente do FBI Edward Cullen irá deixar isso acontecer?

**www. fanfiction . net /s/6933060/2**

* * *

**Esperando pelas leitoras =D **


End file.
